RIDING SOLO
by redlittlebluebird
Summary: In high school, everyone must take at least one year of fine arts. Sam is in Art. Tucker is in Drama on the Tech Team. And Danny? He WAS in Art with Sam. That is, until he got kicked out and put in Choir. How will Danny survive if he has to leave for some... ghostly emergencies... and Sam and Tucker aren't around to cover for him?


**RIDING**** SOLO: DP FIC: In high school, everyone must take at least one year of fine arts. Sam is in Art. Tucker is in Drama on the Tech Team. And Danny? He WAS in Art with Sam. That is, until he got kicked out and put in Choir. You can't expect anything good to come from this, all our heros in different classes. How will Danny survive if he has to leave for some... ghostly emergencies... and Sam and Tucker aren't around to cover for him?**

**- This fic was inspired by: the author's choir class. (yes, im a choir nerd. deal with it.)**

**- Disclaimer: Really? I REALLY need to do this? Are you SERIOUS!? I think it's kinda OBVIOUS that i don't own Danny Phantom. As for the random OCs that you will see, i just made most of them up. A few are actually supposed to represent people I know, but not a lot of them. So TECHNICALLY I own them, and the plot, and... yeah... stuff. Yup, I think that covers all the bases there. Sooooo... moving on now.**

**- Warning: There are MANY OCs in this story. There kinda has to be though. I have to come up with kids to be in art class, drama class, AND choir class. If you dont like reading stories with a ton of OCs, then you probably wont like this story. Sorry peeps, but I only speak the truth.**

* * *

_**Prologue: FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL**_

* * *

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into the school building of Csper High together on a hot day in late August. The three friends were talking about their summers and how much fun they had. Then they switched to talking about their class schedules for the year. They all pulled out the papers that were given to them from the front office just days beforehand so that they could compare them.

Daniel (Danny) Fenton: Grade 11:

- Period one: English, Lancer

- Period two: Math, Hill

- Period three: Art, Thompson

- Period four: Lunch, Lancer

- Period five: History, Johnson

- Period six: Chemistry, Brown

Samantha (Sam) Manson: Grade 11:

- Period one: English, Lancer

- Period two: Math, Hill

- Period three: Art, Thompson

- Period four: Lunch, Lancer

- Period five: History Honors, Jones

- Period six: Chemistry, Brown

Tucker Foley: Grade 11:

- Period one: English, Lancer

- Period two: Advanced Mathematics, Willis

- Period three: Drama Tech, Smith

- Period four: Lunch, Lancer

- Period five: History, Johnson

- Period six: Honors Chemistry, Harris

"Oh cool." Danny said. "I have at least one of you guys in every one of my classes. That will come in handy for when I get into a uh, tight situation. If you know what I mean." And of course they did. He was talking about when he would have to ditch or leave class to go fight a ghost as his alter ego, Danny Phantom. It was always good to have a friend in your class to help you cover your ass.

"Lucky!" Tucker complained loudly. "I've got three classes without EITHER of you guys. Thats soooooo not fair."

"Oh, shut up, Tucker." Sam said. "Ive got a class by myself this year too. It happens. DEAL with it."

The triplet continued to walk the halls together until they reached their lockers which were actually next to eachother this year for once. Both Freshman AND sophomore year the all had lockers in different places around the school. Maybe junior year would actually be a good year for them.

Yeah, right. When did Danny and his friends EVER get a break? Never, thats when, for just after the thought of a good school year ran through their minds, football player Dash Baxter and his crew came cruising around the corner straight towards them.

"Hey Fentonio!" Dash shouted. "Looks like our lockers are right next to eachother. This will make it soooooo much easier to wail on you this year." He turned around and high-fived a few of the other football players before the group of popular people left to head to class.

"Great." Danny sighed. "Just what I need. To be made an even EASIER target for Dash this year." Danny then proceeded to bang his head repeatedly against his locker door.

"Come on guys." Sam said. "We have to get to class."

With that said, the three teens made their way to Mr. Lancer's English class. They walked in the door and found seats near the back of the classroom. They talked until the tardy bell rang and Danny silently thanked whoever was watching out for him that he wasnt made late on his first day back because of another ghost attack.

On the board at the front of the class, the words, WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER GREAT SCHOOL YEAR, were written neatly. Lancer stood at the front of the class and called for them to quiet down. When the noise level in the room had lowered significantly, he spoke.

"Welcome back students. I hope you had a fun summer because now its time to learn again." As Lancer said this, everyone in the class groaned loudly. "Before we begin, I must take attendance. Please say something and raise your hand when I call out your name.

"Dash Baxter"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, here." Dash said before returning to his conversation with Kwan in the back of the room.

"Taylor Branshaw"

"Here"

"Zachary Carlton"

"Ive been in your class for AGES!How do you keep forgetting!? My name is ZACH! Z-A-"

"Megan Carter" Lancer continued, cutting off the poor kid.

"Here and ready to learn sir!"

A little while later, Lancer Called Danny's name.

"Daniel Fenton."

Sam nudged him in the side with her elbow to signal to him to reply since he wasnt really paying attention.

"Here!" He said quickly and just a bit loud as Sam had surprised him slightly.

"Tucker Foley" Lancer continued on.

"Here." Tucker said confidently. That was the bright side of having your best friend's name called before your own. Tucker ALWAYS knew he was after Danny so he never made a fool of himself like Danny often did when the two of them got caught up in a conversation during attendance.

Lancer continued to call out name after name. He passed the G's where Valerie greeted him kindly,and he went through the M's where Sam answered her call with the request to NEVER be called Samantha again if nobody wanted to get hurt. The attendance rolled by Paulina, Star, Kwan and some more of the A-listers that had been in Lancers class for years along with Danny, Tucker, and Sam.

When role-call was finally over, Lancer asked a girl sitting up front to run the paper down to the office. After the girl left, Lancer passed out a pre-test to everyone. Leave it to Lancer to give out a test the first day back from summer vacation.

* * *

After English with Lancer, Sam and Danny parted with Tucker and they headed together to Math with Mr. Hill.

A lot of the same kids from their last class were in this class with them as well. Basically, it was the A-listers and a few sad losers like Danny and Sam who werent the greatest in math.

Down the hall in Tucker's Advanced math class were all the nerds and the losers who could actually do a decent job in math. Tucker took a seat next to Mikey, aka, Dash's second favorite punching bag for when he couldnt find Danny. Tucker sighed to himself and actually listened to what Mrs. Willis had to say because there was nothing better to do with neither of his close friends to talk to.

Both classes again took attendance and then while the advanced class was given a worksheet for homework to work on, Danny and Sam's class was basically given a free period to talk after attendance because Mr. Hill had forgotten his lesson plan at home on his rush to the school that morning.

With Danny and Sam:  
"So how do you think Tucker's holding up?" Danny asked Sam.

"Honestly?" Sam started. "Id be surprised if he didnt start complaining the second we run into his again. He's in the advanced class which means that they are going to have a lot of homework for that class. I hear Mrs. Willis is the hardest math teacher at Casper."

"Wow." Danny said. "So glad Im not in THAT class. Id probably be failing within the first week and never be able to bring it back up."

"And thats why we took regular math." Sam agreed. "Not everyone can have an oversized math and technology filled brain as big as that techno geek."

"So we have art next right?" Danny asked as he pulled out his schedule to double check.

"Yeah." Sam replied. "But we're going to have to move fast. The art room is on the other side of the school from here."

Danny groaned loudly.

Meanwhile, with Tucker:  
"And then you multiply that number by 1.5 and after that you subtract the 28 and then you should have that x=42." Mrs. Willis said as she wrote quickly across the whiteboard.

There wasnt a sound in the room aside from Mrs. Willis speaking and the scraping of pencils trying hurriedly to keep up with the lesson. Tucker's pencil broke and in the time it took him to find a new one, he was lost as far as what Mrs. Willis had decided to explain next.

He looked around the room and saw that he wasnt the only one who didnt know what to do or couldnt keep up with their teacher's ungodly pace for teaching.

_This is so going to be the worst class ever. I should have taken the stupid math class with Danny and Sam again. Being five chapters ahead of the class is sooooo much better than being so far behind you dont even know what lesson the teacher's on._

* * *

After the bell rang, Sam and Danny met up with Tucker so they could all walk over to the performing arts hallway together.

"It was pure TORTURE!" Tucker complained. "There is no way anybody is ever going to pass that class."

"We tried to get you to join regular with us, dude." Danny said trying to comfort his best friend.

"Oh, get over it." Sam said as she rolled her eyes. "It's your own fault for signing up for the dame class in the first place." There was absolutely no sympathy at all in her voice.

Tucker glared at Sam slightly before turning to face Danny again. As Ticker opened his mouth to defend himself, he was cut off by Danny.

"She does have a point there, Tuck. You are the one who signed up for it. It not like you can just drop the class now."

At Casper High, if a student signed up for an advanced class of any kind, they werent allowed to switch out. No matter how bad they were failing. Thats the crazy school districts nowadays for you.

"Yeah..." Tucker hung his head a bit and almost walked into the corner of the wall in front of them.

They had reached the art room so Danny and Sam said good-bye to Tucker.

"We'll meet up out here after this class so we can all walk together to Lunch." Danny said. "Sound good?"

"Yeah sure." Tucker said. The plan was set and they needed to get in their classrooms fast before the bell rang again.

As Tucker ran down to the other end of the hall and disappeared into the last classroom on the left, Sam and Danny opened the door to the art room and walked inside.

With Danny and Sam:  
When they walked into the classroom, there were only two seats left. Fortunatly, they were next to eachother in the back of the room. They grabbed their seats and as they sat down, the bell rang.

"Hello class!" the teacher, Miss Thompson said. "Everyone please stand up and join me at the front of the classroom. Bring all your stuff with you please."

Danny looked at Sam, clearly confused. _What's going on? _He mouthed to her. Sam just shrugged and they stood up at the front of the classroom with the rest of their peers who had art this hour.

"I'll Point to a seat and say a name. When I say your name, that will be your seat for the rest of the quarter," Miss Thompson said.

She started at the front of the room and worked her way back. Just to Danny's luck, he got placed in the very front of the class on the end next to Star, an A-lister and second in command to Paulina Sanchez.

Sam got placed in the very far back row on the end next to that girl named Taylor who had Lancer's class with Danny, Sam, and Tucker.

Sam and Taylor got along surprisingly well. Taylor was a little taller than five feet and had long blond hair and brown eyes but was an animal lover like Sam and the two of them hit it off and started talking about all their favorite animals while doing their free-draw assignment Miss Thompson had given them.

Danny, still at the front of the room and not wanting to talk to Star, sat there quietly the whole period trying to get his picture done and failing horribly. Who knew Danny would turn out to be that bad in art?

Meanwhile, with Tucker:  
After making a mad dash to his classroom, he barely made it through the door before the bell rang.

"Just in time for class." the drama teacher, Mr, Smith said. "Please find a seat so we can begin young man."

Tucker blushed a bit at being called out on the spot and sulked to the back of the room to hide from the wondering eyes of his peers. Just like in his math class, Tucker didnt recognize many of the students in his class.

"To begin, my name is Anthony Smith. In this class, you may call me Tony." the teacher said. "I like to keep on a first name basis with my students so that I can create a better bond with all of you. This is a hard class, but it can also be very fun and exciting. This year, for the first time ever, the school district has allowed us to have an entire class dedicated to the technical aspects of the theatre."

Most of the students clapped and a few shouted their excitement. Not wanting to feel even more awkward then he already did, Tucker joined in as well.

After that, role had been taken and then Tony had the class sit in a huge circle and go around introducing themselves.

By the end of class, Tucker had befriended a boy named Zach. The same one from his English class. As it turns out, even though Zach was tall and had dark brown hair and hazel eyes and wore baggy basketball shorts, he was almost as smart as Tucker when it came to technology.

* * *

Like they had planned, the triplet of friends met up outside the art room so they could all walk to lunch together. What caught Danny off guard though, was that Sam and Tucker's new friends, Taylor and Zach, had joined them as well. Danny felt awkward that his best friends had each met new friends last hour and he sad there frustrated out of his mind with nobody to talk to.

The five teens all walked to lunch together and when everyone had their food, they sat down outside by the picnic table under the tree. Danny tried to join the conversations happening around him but found that he couldnt.

Sam and Taylor had just discovered that they were both also vegetarians and were in an intense discussion about animal cruelty.

Tucker and Zach on the other hand were trading codes for some sort of extreme online role playing game they found out they both played. Apparently their characters had fought eachother once of twice and they were trading battle secrets or something.

Danny just sat there in the middle of the table eating his peanut butter and jelly sandwich that his mom had packed him for lunch. He sighed quietly as he grew depressed that his two supposed best friends were completely ignoring him at the moment.

"Hey guys." Danny said. He somehow had actually managed to get everyones attention. They all looked up at him as she stood from his spot on the picnic bench. "Im going to get a head start towards my next class. I'll see you later."

"Bye Danny." Sam and Tucker said before they completely ignored him and continued their conversations.

Danny shook his head softly as he walked away. To make matters worse, the first person he sees when he gets back in the school hallway was, you guessed it, Dash.

"Oh great." Danny murmured.

"Hey Fenton!" Dash yelled. "I havent given you your beating today yet have I? We're going to have to change that, arent we boys?" The three football players behind Dash nodded their agreement and the four teens advanced towards Danny.

Danny turned to run but Dash caught him by the back collar of his shirt before he could even take a single step. _Great. Just great. My life sucks right now._

* * *

With Danny and Tucker:  
Ten minutes later, Danny slightly limped his way into Mr. Johnson's history class.

Mr. Johnson was still taking role and only raised an eyebrow slightly and handed him a detention slip when Danny walked in nearly five minutes late.

Danny found Tucker in the back of the room and took the seat next to him. He winced softly as he sat down and Tucker shot him a worried glance.

"You okay, dude?" Tucker asked. "What happened? Ghost?"

Danny shook his head. "Dash." was all he needed to say. Tucker nodded his head in understanding.

Danny then looked around the room to see who else was there with them. Zach wasnt in this class with him and Tucker and Danny was silently glad. That would mean that he could actually talk to Tucker without being tuned out again like he was during lunch.

Most of the A-listers had this class though. Paulina, Star, Dash, Kwan, Valerie... That was going to suck for Danny.

Although at the sight of Dash, a thought ran fast through Danny's mind. _How had Dash managed to get to class without being handed a detention slip after I let him beat me to a pulp only a few minutes ago? Stupid football players favoritism._

Meanwhile with Sam:  
Sam had Ms. Jones next for her History Honors class. She and Taylor ended up having this class together as well. Sam really liked Taylor. Plus is was nice to be able to talk to a girl sometimes instead of always having to spend time with only Danny and Tucker.

When they reached their classroom, the girls sat in the middle row of the room and continued to talk about the horrors of animal dissection until the bell rang. Ms. Jones turned out to be a very kind old woman who didnt have them doing much.

She had handed out a simple six question worksheet at the beginning of class after attendance and gave the class until Wednesday to finish it. The rest of the hour, while they were working, Ms. Jones shared with the class some interesting facts about how different the world was when she was in high school.

Sam and Taylor enjoyed listening to their teacher talk and were still able to get their worksheet done before the end of class. Of course it helped that Sam only did the odds while Taylor did the evens and then they shared their answers.

* * *

After class Sam and Taylor parted ways and Sam waited for Danny and Tucker to emerge from their classroom which was right across the hall from her pervious class. The boys appeared moments late with depressed looks on their faces.

"Oh come on." Sam said. "It couldnt have been that bad."

Danny glared at her for a second before replying. "All Mr. Johnson did was talk, and talk, and talk, and oh my gosh he was boring!"

"He talked the entire period about how much 'fun' it is to learn about this strange war from forever ago that nobody cares enough about to even mention in a single history book ever made," Tucker added.

The three friends walked together for a bit and talked about how random stuff until they had to part ways and head to class.

With Danny and Sam:  
"I hate this class already." Danny said not even a minute after he and Sam walked in through the door of the classroom.

Sitting at the desk up front was a man who looked to be about 40 and had a scary mean expression on his face as he sat watching his new victims of the school-year also known as students.

"Shut up and sit down before you get us in trouble." Sam scolded him. "You dont want to add ANOTHER detention to the one you already got. And on the first day back too."

Danny and Sam sat down by some seats under the windows and wisely shut up and listened to the teacher as he began to speak after the bell rang.

The rest of the period was spent listening to a lecture about all the 'fun stuff' Mr. Brown had planned for the first quarter of chemistry. Sam and Danny often exchanged glances of worry as Mr. Brown talked in some unknown language of numbers and letters that apparently was supposed to make sense to someone who understood chemistry, which we already established Sam and Danny knew absolutely nothing about.

Meanwhile with Tucker:  
Tucker once again found himself in a tough position as he entered his next class. He recognized only half the faces in the room and not all of them (or any of the really) looked to be fiendly ones.

The only good thing that came to Tuckers mind was that there appeared to be assigned seating and he sat in the back row on the end by the corner of the room. The seat next to him was not filled by the time the bell had rung, and Tucker let out a sigh of relief.

Unfortunately for Tucker, mere seconds later, the door burst open and revealed A-lister Kwan who then found his seat next to a now even deeply depressed Tucker. This was going to be a long year for poor Tuck.

At least the only thing Mr. Harris had the class do was discuss a syllabus for the protocols for working in the chem lab throughout the year.

* * *

The final bell rang and our 'famous' trio met up outside the front of the school.

"Well that was... a really interesting first day of school." Danny said. "Its different not having all my classes with both of you guys."

"Your kidding me, right?" Tucker asked. "Three classes. Three classes I have to suffer without EITHER of you guys. Dont you be complaining to me."

"Whatever." Danny replied.

"I dont know about you guys, but Im heading home." Sam said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"I am so tired after all that crap today with school and having to wake up early again. Im going to finished my homeworrk and then Im calling it an early night." she explained. "Ill see you guys tomorrow though."

With that said, they all parted ways and head to their respective homes after declaring that Sam idea was a good one. Danny got home and only prayed that tomorrow would be better, but hey, at least he hadn't had to fight off any ghosts today.

_CRASH!_

And with that, Danny's ghost sense went off and he transformed into the infamous Danny Phantom and flew off to find whichever ghost if was that had managed to get out of the ghost zone this time.

* * *

**YAY! Prologue complete. The story has been set and theres more still to come in the near future.**

**Heads up: Not every chapter will be of every class for every day. The prologue was only like this to help set the scene for the future so that I (and you as readers) have a base for when I jump to a specific class or teacher or whatever in the later chapters.**

**Reviews: appreciated  
Criticism: always welcomed  
Plot ideas: sometimes considered  
Name suggestions: always helpful**

**Thank you for reading. Please, if you do leave me a review, send me a rating on how interesting this story seems to you on a scale of 1-10. 10 obviously being the best story youve ever read, 1 being the biggest piece of crap youve ever seen.**

**~these are the words from the author hereby calling herself: RED**


End file.
